The OTV solution provides for an L2/L3 Virtual Private Network service for both unicast and multicast traffic. However, in order to optimize the multicast state and bandwidth in the service provider core, a mechanism of dynamic discovery of multicast streams is desired. There is a need for a system to enable an OTV edge device in the source-site to dynamically map these streams to service provider multicast groups and announce the mapping to all remote sites to allow the remote receiver sites to trigger the creation of service provider multicast data trees in order to receive the streams.